STH: Origins
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Shadow and Rouge find some information about a black hedgehog. Who is this black hedgehog? And when Sonic comes into the mix you can tell that there's something hiding deep in his past. So what is it the Commander isn't telling Sonic? Rated T for violence I think.
1. A New Discovery

Chapter 1

A New Discovery

It was night time in Station Square. Shadow and Rouge had just come back from their last mission. They walked into G.U.N's computer room. Shadow walked up to the computer and started logging in. Rouge saw what Shadow was doing and asked.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Rouge asked.

"What does it look like?" Shadow snapped.

Rouge looked at what Shadow was looking up.

"Your looking at G.U.N's secret files" Rouge exclaimed.

"And…" Shadow said.

"And the Commander wouldn't want you looking in the secret files" Rouge told Shadow.

"So what!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, you're not betraying G.U.N are you?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked at Rouge.

"What? Are you saying you don't trust me?" Shadow shouted.

"No! I'm just wondering why you want to look at the secret files?" Rouge said.

"I'm looking at the secret files, because I want to see if the Commander is telling me everything" Shadow answered.

"I see you still want to remember everything from your past" Rouge said, "Including Maria."

Shadow froze as he heard this. Ever since he defeated Black Doom and saved the world yet again from being crushed by the Black Comet, he hadn't thought about that.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow snapped out of his trance and continued typing.

"Shadow, what if you come across something you weren't meant to find out" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow just ignored her and kept on typing.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rouge yelled.

Shadow kept typing, until…

"Got it" Shadow exclaimed.

"Got what?" Rouge asked.

"I found all the files containing information from fifty years ago" Shadow told Rouge.

Rouge looked at the computer screen.

"But, there's only one project Shadow file, the other files are about something else" Rouge explained.

Shadow looked at the screen and agreed.

"That must be the project Shadow file the Doctor took" Shadow said.

"Well, what are the other files?" Rouge asked.

"There's one called Project Dark" Shadow said.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, then back at the screen. Shadow opened the file and started reading it.

"After completing Project Shadow with the help of Black Doom, I went to thank him for giving me some of his DNA to complete it. But as I was leaving a black hedgehog came along and asked if he could come, I said yes. Black Doom told me he was looking for a black hedgehog that he wanted. I thought as if he wasn't telling me everything, so I kept the hedgehog. I ran tests on him and later put him inside a suspended animation chamber. Some other scientists were researching on how much power and speed he had. Before we could finish our research on him, we were attacked by G.U.N and the ARK was shut down. I don't where the hedgehog is. Either he's in G.U.N's top secret facility or still on the ARK" Shadow read the entire diary entry.

"Sounds like that hedgehog's pretty important to Black Doom" Rouge said.

"Yes, and this would be the kind of info the Doctor would want" Shadow said.

Rouge turned her gaze to look at Shadow.

"And it's also the kind of info that would put the Earth in danger, that's why the Doctor shall not get his hands on this" Shadow said, as he turned off the computer.

Rouge nodded at this and they both left the room. They didn't notice that there was a hacked picture on the screen, flashing red.


	2. Exploration In The ARK

Chapter 2

Exploration In The ARK

The next day, Rouge and Shadow were walking through the hallway of G.U.N. Then there was an announcement.

"Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat, please report to my office" The Commander called.

Rouge and Shadow heard the announcement and ran to the Commander's office.

When Rouge and Shadow finally arrived at the Commander's office, they opened the doors and walked in. The Commander was standing in front of a computer. Shadow wondered what was going on, so he asked.

"Commander, you called for us?" Shadow said.

"Yes, I did call for you" The Commander said.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Our computers have been hacked" The Commander told them.

"HACKED!" Shadow and Rouge said at once.

"The hacker has stolen a very important and secret file from us" The Commander told them once again.

"Who's the hacker?" Rouge asked.

Just as the Commander was about to answer, a picture of Eggman appeared on the screen.

"The Doctor" Shadow cried out.

"Oh ho ho ho, how very nice of you to let me borrow this file, Commander" Eggman said with pleasure.

"I didn't let you borrow that file in the first place, it's very important to G.U.N and the Earth!" The Commander yelled.

"Oh, I know, Commander" Eggman turned to Shadow, "Thank you for opening the file, Shadow."

"What!" Shadow exclaimed.

"You did what?" The Commander yelled.

"That's right, I put a virus on the file" Eggman explained, "If someone opened it, it would get to sent to me."

The Commander, Shadow and Rouge were all glaring at Eggman in anger.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm heading to the ARK to find that hedgehog" Eggman said as the screen turned off.

The Commander slammed his fist down on the control pad. Shadow had his arms crossed and was thinking.

_Sometimes, Eggman can be real brainless about telling us what he's going to do next, _Shadow thought.

"What's so important about the file?" Rouge asked, trying sound as if she didn't know what the file had in it.

The Commander turned to Shadow and Rouge.

"You two will have to go to the ARK and stop that Madman," The Commander said, completely ignoring Rouge's fake question.

_I knew he would ignore my question, _Rouge thought, smiling.

"Can I count on you two to stop him?" The Commander asked.

Of course" Shadow said.

Shadow and Rouge, then ran to the vehicle room and took a spaceship. As the Commander walked up to the window and looked at the sky, he said.

"Let them win this war, that's coming."

* * *

><p>Once Shadow and Rouge had arrived on the ARK, they split up to search for Eggman taking separate paths.<p>

Shadow turned a corner and saw something.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph" Shadow said, running ahead.

"Shadow, wait up" Sonic called, as he sped after him.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"Just because I'm not apart of G.U.N doesn't mean I can't join in," Sonic said, giving Shadow a thumbs up.

"Of course, you would…"Shadow was cut off, when a laser was fired at them.

They quickly dodged it. They looked around to see who did it. Then they heard a familiar laugh from above.

"Eggman!" Sonic cried.

"Aahh, Sonic, how very ironic it is to see you here" Eggman said a little bit angry.

"Well, I need to know what you're up to" Sonic said, pointing a finger at Eggman.

Eggman got annoyed by that remark and fired his freeze ray at them. Shadow and Sonic weren't expecting that and their feet got frozen to the ground.

"I can't move" Shadow exclaimed.

"Me neither" Sonic cried.

"Ha ha ha, now I can unlock the chamber and make this creature do what I want" Eggman laughed.

Shadow and Sonics eyes widened.

_This is all my fault, _Shadow thought.

Shadow lowered his head, thinking it was his fault Eggman got the file. Sonic saw Shadow and wondered why he seemed so down. Sonic then turned his attention back to Eggman to see what he was doing. Eggman was typing in a password. Sonic could just make out what he was saying.

"Maria, how original" Sonic said, looking back at Shadow.

"Maria was special to the Professor" Shadow told Sonic.

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes at Shadow.

"That doesn't mean every password in the ARK has to be Maria" Sonic said.

The chamber opened and inside was a tube, but nothing was in it.

"What! But how can this be?" Eggman cried.

Eggman looked all around the tube, but found nothing.

"I don't understand, what's supposed to be in that tube?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. Then suddenly Sonic was being pulled through the ice and the floor. Shadow's ruby red eyes widened.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic went through the rest of the floor and Shadow was still frozen to the floor, a look of shock on his face. Eggman was still searching for the creature, when Rouge turned up.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

Shadow pointed to his frozen feet. Rouge noticed this and used a tornado kick to break it. It shattered once Rouge's kick hit it. Rouge, then stood back up straight and Shadow dusted the icicle pieces off his legs. He then stood up straight too.

"No time to explain…" Shadow told Rouge, "…We have to get down below."

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic, somehow went through the floor" Shadow told her.

Shadow ran ahead of Rouge, towards the elevator she came from, while Eggman was still searching for the creature.

* * *

><p>Down below, where Sonic was looking around.<p>

"Hey, this is the place where me and Shadow had our fight one year ago" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ah, Sonic, how very nice of you to visit" A voice spoke.

Sonic turned around and saw who it was.

"Black Doom, what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"The same thing that fool of a Doctor wants" Black Doom answered.

"The creature that was supposed to be in the chamber" Sonic said.

Black Doom nodded.

"But, why did you take me out of the ice and brought me down here?" Sonic asked.

Black Doom just smiled. (Even though it looks like he's got no mouth). Sonic lifted an eyebrow and wondered why he was smiling. Suddenly Sonic felt a pain in his head. He fell to his knees and started screaming in pain. Black Doom started laughing at the hedgehog's pain. Sonic looked up at Black Doom and got angry.

"What are you…laughing at?" Sonic exclaimed, angry.

"You're pain" Black Doom answered.

Sonic started screaming again.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you?" Black Doom asked the hedgehog.

Sonic looked up at him with a pained expression on his face. That just made Black Doom laugh more. He stopped when a blue aura surrounded Sonic. Sonic stood up and looked at Black Doom, the pain suddenly gone.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will find out" Sonic said to him.

"Sonic, I can easily tell you what's happening…" Black Doom started.

"There's no way I would ever listen to you!" Sonic growled.

Sonic was moving closer to Black Doom. Ready to take him out, when…

"Sonic, what's happening?" Shadow asked.

Shadow and Rouge had just arrived from the elevator.

"Shadow, Rouge?" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonics blue aura disappeared, when he heard Shadow's voice. Shadow looked ahead of Sonic and saw Black Doom.  
>"Black Doom, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, getting into a fighting position.<p>

"What other reason is there?" Black Doom answered.

"For the creature in the chamber" Rouge sighed.

"Hmph" Shadow said.

Shadow had crossed his arms and walked up beside Sonic.

"Sonic, I know Black Doom is up to something like you do, but…" Shadow started.

"But, what?" Sonic asked.

"But, we'll have to wait and see what he wants" Shadow explained, "The Commander might know, let's go."

Sonic nodded, but looked back at Black Doom and saw his smile was still there.

"Come one, Sonic!" Rouge called.

Shadow and Rouge were already waiting in the elevator for Sonic. Sonic stopped staring at Black Doom and went over to the elevator where his friends were waiting. As the elevator took Sonic, Shadow and Rouge down to the ship centre, Black Doom was still standing (or floating) in his same spot with that same smile Sonic had been staring at spread across his face.

"Sonic, may know some things, but he doesn't know everything" Black Doom laughed.

**Yeah, I know, I sorta changed Black Dooms attitude a bit like Mephiles'. This fanfic is after Shadow The Hedgehog as well. Remember review! See ya next chap. **


	3. This Is No Time For Chokes

Chapter 3

This Is No Time For Chokes

Back at G.U.N headquarters, Sonic, Shadow and Rouge were in the Commander's office. All three of them were in seats. Shadow had his arms crossed, Rouge was sitting with her hands in her lap and Sonic had his hands behind his head (or quills). The Commander was sitting at his desk, waiting for the right moment to tell them.

"As you three already know, Black Doom is on the rise again" The Commander said.

All three of them nodded.

"Hmph" Shadow said.

Sonic elbowed Shadow in the arm. Shadow looked at Sonic with an angry glare.

"What was that for?" Shadow shouted, but in a whisper.

"Don't be rude to the Commander" Sonic whispered back.

"I can if I want" Shadow whispered, ending the conversation between them.

"Anyways, you won't know what is going to happen…" the Commander continued, "…especially you, Sonic."

"What!" Sonic cried, confused.

Sonic didn't understand what the Commander meant by that.

"…To see what Black Doom wants from Sonic, we will need to analyse him" The Commander finished.

Sonic heard this and jumped behind his chair. The Commander knew exactly what was to come, but the two hedgehogs and bat didn't know.

"So Sonic, to analyse you, we must knock you out so you don't…escape" The Commander told him.

"What! To being locked up in a tube filled with water no way am I…" Sonic was cut off, as he fell unconscious.

"I thought you'd never ask for me to shut him up" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow had hit Sonic in the back of the head and the impact had knocked him out.

"Very well, then" The Commander said.

The Commander smiled at Shadow. Shadow was shocked to see that look on the Commanders' face.

_I don't understand, why would Black Doom want Sonic, _Shadow thought.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Shadow knocked Sonic out. Sonic was inside a tube with water in it as well as wires connected to his body. The Commander, Shadow, Rouge and some scientists were standing in front some computers. Sonic was still passed out, while the scientists were running tests on him.<p>

"Sir, it says that he has maximum speed and strength" a female scientist stated.

"I know" The Commander said.

Shadow looked up at the Commander.

"What are you saying?" Shadow asked.

The Commander looked down at Shadow and Rouge. Shadow had his arms crossed and Rouge had her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, you need to worry about yet agents" The Commander answered.

"If it's about Sonic, we have to know" Rouge exclaimed.

The Commander turned back to the tube containing the knocked out hero. Shadow still looked at the Commander with a look that said, _What is he hiding_.

_What is the Commander not telling us, _Shadow thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sonics' P.O.V<em>

Sonic opened his eye a little bit to look around.

_Where am I, _he thought.

Sonic saw the wires attached to him and then saw the glass around him. He also saw little bubbles coming from the mask he was wearing.

_They trapped me in a tube with water in it, _Sonic thought, enraged.

Sonics' fear of water, as well as not being able to be free made him very angry. Some part of his mind was trying to get free from some sort of force blocking it. The force weakened and a part of it seeped into his enraged mind and took control, while he was still angry. Sonics' emerald iris' disappeared and his eyes were left empty. His quills rose up and turned black. His arms, chest and muzzle turned black instead of staying peach. A dark blue aura surrounded Sonic as his anger rose more and more.

_End Of P.O.V_

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" The Commander asked one of the scientists.<p>

"The energy he's building up is becoming more and more powerful by the second, I think he's going to…" she was cut off by the sound of cracking.

"He's breaking the glass" Rouge gasped.

"Everybody duck!" Shadow exclaimed.

The glass around the tube, Sonic was in was starting to crack. The pressure from the force Sonic was building up was becoming too much for the glass to withstand. It then broke. Shattered glass landed everywhere. All the scientists, the Commander, Shadow and Rouge hid behind the computers. They looked over the top of the computer, once they thought all the glass had landed. They soon saw something strange about their blue hero. Sonics' quills had rose above his head, just like when he's Super Sonic. Sonics' emerald eyes were no where to be seen. His skin had retained the black look his smooth fur had. A dark blue aura had formed around Sonics' whole body. Sonic landed safely on the bottom of the tube. Shadow and Rouge stared in shock at Sonic. The Commander didn't like the look on Sonics' face. It was an expression of pure anger and hatred towards G.U.N and Shadow.

* * *

><p><em>Sonics' P.O.V<em>

Sonics' head moved around the room. Scanning the area for the threat. Sonic then settled his gaze on Shadow. His pupil-less eyes staring right at Shadow.

_That's him, _Sonic thought, _He's the one who knocked me out._

Sonics' aura flared dangerously as his anger rose.

_End Of P.O.V_

* * *

><p>Shadow saw Sonic staring at him and he felt a chill run down his spine. Sonic grabbed hold of the wires and ripped them off his body and threw them on the ground. Sonic then lunged at Shadow, his arm outstretched. Shadows' ruby red eyes widened as he saw what Sonic was going to do. Sonic grabbed hold of Shadows' neck and flew them both over to the wall. Shadows' back was pushed up against the wall, while Sonics' pupil-less eyes locked onto Shadows' ruby eyes. The Commander, the scientists and Rouge watched Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had a firm grip on Shadows' neck, so he wouldn't try to escape. Once Shadow saw Sonics' pupil-less eyes, he felt as if Sonic was staring right into his soul. Sonic opened his mouth, as he was about to speak.<p>

"You knocked me out so these humans could run experiments on me like a common animal!" Sonic shouted in Shadows' face. Sonics' voice wasn't his normal voice, but it sounded a lot deeper and a lot darker.

Sonic tightened his grip around Shadows' neck. Shadow put his hands around Sonics' wrist, trying to remove Sonics' hands from his neck.

"Sonic… what are you…doing?" Shadow gasped.

Shadow could hardly speak with Sonics' death grip on Shadows' neck. Sonics' pupil-less eyes widened and his emerald iris' returned. Sonic let go of Shadows' neck, his fur turning back to blue and his arms, muzzle and chest returning to peach. Sonics' aura slowly disappeared as Sonics' anger and hatred was replaced by dread, pain and fear. Sonic fell to his knees, clutching his head with both hands. He was screaming at the pain in his head. The Commander knew exactly what was happening. He spoke, but forgot Rouge was standing beside him.

"The memory barriers I had put in his mind are weakening" The Commander said.

"What memory barriers?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge! It's nothing" The Commander replied, waving away the question.

Rouge looked at the Commander with a suspicious feeling coming into her head about him.

_He knows something we don't, _Rouge thought, _and I'm going to find out what._

Sonic finished screaming and was clutching one of quills with one hand. Shadow put his had out to give Sonic a hand. Sonic looked at the hand, then looked at Shadow. Sonic grabbed Shadows' hand and Shadow helped Sonic up.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just need some fresh air," Sonic said.

_I wonder why he's asking me how I am, when I was just choking him a few seconds ago, _Sonic thought.

Rouge walked up beside Shadow, her arms folded. Sonic ran to the double doors and was about to open them, when the Commander shouted.

"HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! SONIC DO NOT OPEN THOSE DOORS!" The Commander shouted.

Sonic stopped, the dark aura forming around him again.

"But, I want some fresh air" Sonic said, calmly.

But when Sonic spoke it sent a chill down all the scientists' spines.

"Sonic, we need to finish running…" The Commander was cut off Sonic yelling back.

"WHAT! SO YOU CAN EXPERIMENT ON ME, LOCK ME UP IN A TUBE AGAIN! I DON'T THINK SO!" Sonic yelled.

His aura flaring violently. Shadow walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic, just calm down" Shadow said.

Shadow reached over to put a hand on Sonics' shoulder. The scientists watched in wonder as Shadow put his hand on the blue hedgehogs' shoulder. For a moment it looked like Shadow had calmed Sonic down, but that changed. Sonic turned black again, his quills rose up and his pupils dissipated. His flaring aura running on the power of his anger, increased. Shadow felt a burning sensation on the hand he had put on Sonics' shoulder. The aura that was flaring around Sonics' body was starting to burn Shadows' hand. Shadow was about to remove his hand, but Sonic made the first move. Sonic grabbed Shadows' hand and threw Shadow over Sonics' head and Shadow landed on his back. Shadow had closed his eyes before the impact and opened them after he had landed. Sonics' pupil-less eyes looked down at Shadow.

"You may have learned how to control your anger, but I still have more anger to control" Sonic exclaimed in his dark voice.

Sonic then started walking towards the double doors, when they locked inside and out. Sonics' aura flared even more as he turned to look at the Commander. Sonic stared at the Commander with a menacing expression on his face.

"Sorry Sonic" The Commander told him, "But you have to stay here and let us continue our research."

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary," Rouge said.

The Commander gave Rouge a glare. Rouge looked away from the Commander, when he gave her that look. Sonics' aura flared so much, it looked like he was on fire. The Commander turned his attention back to Sonic, when Rouge looked away.

"Sonic, please calm down, so we can…" The Commander stopped, when he heard dark laughter coming from the angered hero.

Sonic had an evil smirk on his face. Shadow looked up at Sonic, surprised at how someone as lively as him could have that kind of laugh.

"You're never going to have me in that tube ever again" Sonic said darkly as he vanished.

Rouge, Shadow and the scientists didn't know what to say. The Commander knew Sonic had run through the hallway doors, because they were swinging back and forth.

"LOCK DOWN THE FACILITY! HE MUST NOT ESCAPE!" The Commander yelled at the scientists.

"But, Sir…" a male scientist started.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER, NOT A REQUEST!" He shouted.

The scientists flinched, then ran off and set off the alarm. Locking down the entire facility of G.U.N. Shadow got up and walked over to where Rouge was. The Commander walked away from the suspicious bat and hedgehog.

"He's hiding something from us about Sonic" Shadow told Rouge.

"And it's up to us to find out what" Rouge said.

Shadow and Rouge nodded at each and ran off to their chambers.

**Longest...Chapter...Ever. Sonics' past will become clearer as the story progresses. This is also the first time I've done a characters' P.O.V, so if it doesn't sound like one it was my first attempt okay. Remember read and review. See ya next chap.**


	4. Facility Lockdown, ESCAPE

Chapter 4

Facility Lockdown, ESCAPE

Everywhere, doors were closing and locking from what the Commander had ordered. Sonic was running in every direction he could, to try and find the exit. A door closed in front of Sonic, he then turned around to head back. That door closed as well. Sonic looked in every other direction, but their doors had closed as well. Sonic growled in frustration. The Commanders' voice appeared over the speaker.

"Sonic, if you give up now, I promise you we will let the testing be quick" he called, "We can help you."

"IF YOU THINK THESE DOORS CAN KEEP ME TRAPPED YOU'RE WRONG!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic turned to a door and got a dark ball in his hand. Sonic aimed his hand at the door and the ball hit the door. The ball blew up from the impact. Smoke rose up from the ashes of the metal. Sonic walked through the smoke, then started running again. Sonic turned a corner and saw a security camera. Sonic became angrier and jumped up. He kicked the camera and it burst into flames.

* * *

><p>The camera Sonic had just destroyed made the video screen go offline. The Commander looked at the other video screens and saw Sonic was heading to the hall. He pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.<p>

"Shadow, Rouge, remove yourselves from your chambers and come to my office" The Commander ordered.

A few minutes passed since the Commander called for Shadow and Rouge, they had arrived at the Commanders' office a while after. The Commander turned to Shadow and Rouge with a serious expression on his face.

"I called you here, because we need to trap Sonic" he explained.

"But Sir, that's exactly what Sonic is running from" Rouge told the Commander.

"I know that, Rouge," he said.

"Then why are we going to trap him if that's what he's running from?" Shadow asked.

"Because if Black Doom wants Sonic, then it's not good and you two know that," The Commander said.

Shadow and Rouge nodded.

"So, here's what we're going to do" The Commander told them.

* * *

><p>Sonics' anger under his control was reaching its' limits. He was starting to get even angrier that he couldn't find the exit.<p>

_Where's that damn exit, _he thought, anger boiling.

Sonic stopped as his ear twitched, when he heard a familiar air skating noise getting closer. Sonic smiled knowing who it was. He turned around with his arms folded. The air skating figure stopped in front of Sonic. It was Shadow.

"Before you leave, how about you and I have one last race" Shadow asked.

Sonics' expression changed from a smile to a look of surprise. He then smiled evilly.

"Usually I'm the one who asks that" Sonic exclaimed darkly.

Shadow smiled getting into running stance. Sonics' smile grew into a evil grin, then went into his own stance. Shadow saw Sonics' expression and stopped smiling and instead frowned.

_Sonic definitely doesn't seem like himself, _Shadow thought, _I wonder what's wrong with him._

Shadow shook the thought away and looked ahead.

"One" Shadow counted.

"Two" Sonic counted.

"Three" Sonic and Shadow counted as they raced off.

Sonic and Shadow ran along the long hallway, but Sonic was getting suspicious about all the doors opening as they ran. They soon came to the hall before the exit. As they entered, Sonic realised Shadow was leading him into a trap. Before Sonic was running along side Shadow he turned the corner before the hall. Rouge looked out from her hiding spot.

"He must've known it was a trap" Rouge told the Commander.

The Commander nodded.

"I underestimated him," The Commander said.

Shadow looked at the Commander along with Rouge who both had a look of shock on their faces.

_Now, I know we have to find out what he means, _Shadow thought, looking away.


	5. Catch That Hedgehog

Chapter 5

Catch That Hedgehog

Shadow was running along the hall he saw Sonic run to. Shadow had a wrist-watch that had a map of G.U.N on it, as well as a communication device.

"I'm nearly at the Commander's meeting office" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow kept running, until he came to two twin doors. Shadow looked around for Sonic, but couldn't see anything. Shadow then looked at the doors and saw that one of the twin doors was opened a crack. Shadow opened the door up the whole way and walked in. He looked around the entire room, from the long table with chairs all around, to the huge television behind the Commanders' chair. Shadows' eyes widened, when he saw who was sitting in it.

"Well, if it ain't Faker himself" Sonic smirked.

Shadow gave Sonic a heartless stare that would make anyone that said anything about Shadow take back the comment or insult.

"Nice stare, but I've got a better one" Sonic said darkly.

Sonics' emerald eyes disappeared and the only thing left, were his soul-less eyes. Shadow cringed, when he saw that Sonics' stare had him beat. Sonic smiled knowing he had won. Shadow saw that Sonic had a different appearance, not just his colour and attitude, but his shoes too. Sonics' shoes weren't their usual colour. The red was replaced by dark blue, like his aura and the gold buckle was black instead. Sonic had his feet on the table, his arms behind his head and his soul-less gaze was very fearful. He had a smug evil grin on his face. Shadows' expression changed from shock to serious.

"Sonic, what is wrong with you?" Shadow asked, "I'm usually the one being all evil and serious not you."

Sonics' expression changed from an evil grin to a dark angry scowl.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow stared at Sonic in shock at what he just said to Shadow. Sonic had jumped onto the long table and started walking towards Shadow. Sonic was getting closer and closer to Shadow. Shadow put his hands behind his back.

"You, Rouge and everyone else here don't know what's happening to me?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded, still keeping an eye on Sonic. Shadow pressed a button on his communicator. It contacted the Commander and Rouge, who were still in the hall. Rouge heard Sonic talking to Shadow through her communicator and ran around the hall gathering everything from the trap. The Commander lead the way to the meeting office, while Rouge carried the trap. Sonic and Shadow were still inside the office, when Rouge and the Commander arrived. Rouge set up the trap around the twin doors. The Commander, then walked around the corner, he signalled Rouge to follow. Rouge walked behind the corner with the Commander waiting around it for her.

"I set up the trap, so when the door opens the cage will fall on Sonic" Rouge explained.

"Let's just hope Shadow doesn't walk out first" The Commander told Rouge.

Rouge nodded, then turned to look back at the door.

"It's up to Shadow now" Rouge said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the meeting office, Shadow was still standing in shock at what Sonic had said to him before. Sonic was now right in Shadows' face. His pupil-less eyes staring at Shadow menacingly.<p>

"I don't know what's happening to me and you don't either" Sonic explained, "But I do know that the Commander isn't telling us everything am I right?"

Shadow just stared at Sonic with his ruby red eyes. Sonic smiled evilly.

"If you're not going to answer me, then I have no choice…" Sonic cut himself off, when he got a dark purple ball of dark energy in his hand.

Shadow saw what Sonic meant and quickly dodged his attack. Sonic started laughing evilly at Shadow, not his usual cocky laugh. Shadow was running along the walls of the room with Sonic shooting dark energy balls at him from the table.

_I can't go outside, because Rouge may have already set up the trap,_ Shadow thought.

While Shadow was thinking he didn't realise that he had stopped. Although he stopped a few inches away from the wall. Sonic was aiming a dark energy ball the size of a monster truck tyre at Shadow. Shadow saw it and just before impact managed to get a few words out.

"Oh, Damn" Shadow said.

The impact sent Shadow into the wall, covered with cuts and bruises. Shadow opened his eyes to see Sonic in front of him.

"You may be the Ultimate LifeForm, but that doesn't mean you're not invulnerable" Sonic laughed.

Sonic walked over to the twin doors. Shadow smiled as Sonic opened the doors and stepped through. The next thing Shadow heard was a scream of anger and a growl. Shadow tried to get up, but couldn't seeing as the dark energy ball had taken all his strength. Some strength left to stay alive.

"We got him! Shadow, we got…him!" Rouge rushed in happy.

But that happiness faded, when she saw Shadow. Rouge ran over to Shadow and helped him up.

"What happened, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic threw some sort of dark energy ball at me" Shadow explained.

Rouge sighed and helped Shadow to his feet. Shadow put one arm around Rouge and she helped him out of the twin doors and up to the Commander. The Commander looked at Shadow, then back at Sonic. Shadow looked at the cage and saw the enraged hedgehog inside. Sonic was banging on the cages' metal bars. The Commander walked away from the cage. Shadow saw that he was leaving and asked.

"What about Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I will ask the security guards to bring his cage to the secret facility" The Commander explained.

Sonics' ears pricked up, when he heard this. Sonic ran to the back of the cage and started shaking.

"NO! NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Sonic shouted.

The Commander just ignored Sonic and continued walking away. Shadow and Rouge looked in the direction the Commander had headed. They looked back at Sonic, when they heard a groan come from him. Sonic was on his hands and knees, as he was groaning and screaming. Pain shot through his body as he reverted back to his true blue self.

"His anger must've gotten itself relaxed once he was put in the cage" Shadow said.

Rouge nodded. Sonic got onto his knees and looked at Shadow and Rouge.

"H…Hey guys, what…happened?" Sonic asked.

"He doesn't remember" Shadow said.

"Dark Sonic must be a separate being from Sonic" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow nodded and started limping over to Sonics' cage, Rouge still supporting him.

"Sonic, don't worry we'll find out what's happening to" Shadow explained, "You can count on us."

Sonics' emerald eyes widened, when he heard this.

_What is Shadow talking about, _Sonic thought.

**So, Sonic doesn't know what's going on, but his other self does. Next chapter will be called TRUTH LIES IN THE PAST. You'll have to wait and see what it is about. Read and review peoples and see ya next chap.**


	6. Truth Lies In The Past

Chapter 6

Truth Lies In The Past

Sonic was sitting at the back of his cage inside the secret facility.

"I don't understand, what's happening to me?" he asked himself, "Why am I suddenly so angry all the time?"

Sonic held his gloved hand in front of his face and saw something he wouldn't expect. Sonics' hand had summoned some sort of dark ball. Sonics' emerald eyes began staring at the dark ball. Sonic soon heard a ticking noise. He looked all around to see where it was coming from. He found out soon enough that it was coming from his hand. It wasn't a dark energy ball he had summoned. It was a dark energy bomb ball.

"YAH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Sonic yelled, shaking his arm.

Sonic stood up and shook his arm even harder to get rid of the bomb. Sonic then made a throwing action, like he was throwing the dark bomb ball. The bomb ball let go of Sonics' hand and headed towards the metal bars of his cage. Once the bomb made contact with the metal bars, it blew up. Sonic shielded himself with his arms, just in case anything came his way. Sonic then looked at the metal bars the bomb had hit. It was completely destroyed.

"Okay, now I can get outta here" Sonic said.

Sonic ran over to metal bars that had the hole and jumped through it.

* * *

><p>Outside the Commanders' office, Shadow and Rouge were trying to get the door open.<p>

"Okay, I'm fed up with this damn door" Shadow exclaimed.

Some sort of medicine from a G.U.N doctor had healed Shadow. Shadow got a chaos spear out and was aiming it at the door.

"Chaos…" Shadow exclaimed.

"Shadow, don't!" Rouge shouted.

"…Spear!" Shadow cried.

Shadow threw the spear at the door and the door blew up. Smoke and Debris of the wooden twin doors was all over the floor. Shadow walked into the room with Rouge behind him.

"The Commander will know it was us who destroyed his door" Rouge told Shadow.

"Hmph! Well, blame him for having hard locked doors" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow walked up to the computer and logged in.

"Shadow, do you know the Commanders' password?" Rouge asked.

Shadow just smiled. Rouge sighed and stepped up beside him. Shadow was already looking at the files. Shadow opened a different file called "Project Memory Loss."

"Wait! What!" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow looked at the title again and then looked at the diary entry.

"This diary entry is written by the Commander" Shadow said, surprised.

Soon they heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Shadow, we don't have time to stay and read" Rouge exclaimed.

"Hand me your USB" Shadow asked.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Just do it!" Shadow cried.

Rouge took out the USB the Commander gave her and gave it to Shadow. Shadow took the USB and stuck it into the computers' USB drive. Shadow then went to "my computer", clicked on "Lexar" and copied the file off the computer and pasted it onto the USB. Shadow was doing this very quickly so the Commander won't see them. Rouge looked out the door and saw a shadow behind the corner.

"HURRY, SHADOW!" Rouge shouted.

"It has to finish loading" Shadow said.

Rouge bit her lip as the file finished loading. Shadow got out of everything, took the USB out and shut down the computer. Rouge ran over to Shadow and Shadow got out a green chaos emerald from behind his quills.

"Quickly!" Rouge exclaimed.

Shadow gave Rouge the USB and she put it in her pocket.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow cried.

Before the Commander got to his office, Shadow and Rouge were consumed by a green glow and they disappeared. The Commander entered his office and saw his door. He got angry and shouted at the top of his voice that was the loudest his lungs would allow.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND ROUGE THE BAT!" The Commander shouted.

* * *

><p>Back at Shadow and Rouges' chamberroom. Shadow got out Rouges' laptop and got the USB back from her and stuck it in the port.

"That was close, " Rouge said, "I thought we'd never make it out."

"Rouge, remember you're with Shadow The Hedgehog not Shadow The Snail" Shadow exclaimed.

Rouge giggled a little, Shadow looked at her.

"That wasn't a joke, I was serious" Shadow told her.

Rouge giggled a little more. Shadow ignored her and opened the file. Shadows' ruby red eyes widened at the name he saw.

"Shadow, what is it?" Rouge asked.

"This diary entry is about Sonic" Shadow exclaimed.

"Really, well, read it" Rouge said.

Shadow nodded and was about to read it, when an announcement came on.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND ROUGE THE BAT, REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" The Commander shouted through the microphone.

"Man, he sounds ticked" Shadow smirked.

"NOW!" The Commander yelled.

Alright, alright, we're coming" Shadow cried.

Shadow and Rouge left the chamber. Leaving the laptop on, while they headed to the Commanders' office.

* * *

><p>Sonic was trying his hardest to open the door. He was spin-dashing in every part of the door. Leaving dints in the door, as well as one giant dint in the middle. Sonic tried every attack he had, except one.<p>

"It's no use, this door's too strong" Sonic said.

_Don't say that, _Sonic heard a voice from the back of his head.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked, looking around.

Sonic looked around the facility room he was in, but couldn't see anyone.

_Sonic, I'm not anyone you know, _the voice said to Sonic.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked again.

_I am your other half, _it said to Sonic again.

"My other half" Sonic asked, "What's that?"

_Less talk, more action, _it told Sonic, _now take out a dark energy bomb ball._

"But, last time I had it, I could hardly get it off me" Sonic said.

_Just do it, _it shouted.

Sonic sighed and held his hand up and aimed it at the door. The dark energy ball appeared in Sonics' palm and soon started making a ticking noise. Sonic took in a deep breath and then let it out as the dark energy bomb ball left his hand and flew over to the door. In a mere second the energy ball collided with the door and it blew up. Smoke and debris went everywhere; Sonic once more covered his face with his arms. Sonic uncovered his face and looked at the door.

"Whoa" Sonic exclaimed.

_Toldja so, _it said to Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess" Sonic said.

_Now go, _it told Sonic.

"Right" Sonic said.

Sonic ran through the door and down the halls. Sonic was running at the speed of sound, when he stopped outside a chamber. He looked inside and saw a laptop and two beds.

"This is…Shadow and Rouges' room" Sonic said.

_Correct, now go in, _it told Sonic.

"But why?" Sonic asked.

_Just go in, _it said.

Sonic nodded and walked into the room and up to the laptop. Sonic looked at the screen and saw it was a diary entry.

"This is written by the Commander" Sonic exclaimed.

_Yes, now read, _the voice told Sonic.

"Um…why?" Sonic asked, confused.

_You'll find out soon enough, now read, _it said.

Sonic sighed and sat down at the desk the laptop was on. Sonic then looked at the laptop screen and began reading.

"It's been forty years since I last saw my friend, until he was put in the suspended animation chamber. I was five, when I first visited the ARK to see Gerald and Maria. When I arrived I saw a hedgehog running around in a room with Gerald in a watching box above. I thought he was testing the hedgehog to see how fast he was. After Gerald tested him I tripped and landed in front of the hedgehog, when he opened the door. He helped me up and asked what my name was. I told him and I asked him what his name was. He said he didn't have one, so I named him Sonic, because he was so fast. He liked that name and we became best friends from then on. Until, that faithful day when G.U.N invaded the ARK, Sonic was put into suspended animation, I was taken by G.U.N, Maria was killed and Gerald was put in jail. I always tried my best as a G.U.N agent, but when the Commander died (first Commander) he told me I was the next Commander and from then on I did my best to command the G.U.N agents and protect the Earth. But, something was always missing. I figured that what was missing was a hero, and I thought only one person (or hedgehog) was good enough for the job. I took one of G.U.N's' space shuttles and went up to the ARK. I found the suspended animation chamber, Sonic had been in for forty years. I opened it allowing him to come out and he asked who I was. I saw that his colouring had changed from being in that chamber for forty years. I told him who I was and he remembered me, I told him to go into the machine next to us (memory loser machine.) I put memory barriers in his mind so he didn't remember who he was before now. Shortly after, I let him out and he didn't remember anything except his name. I told him the Earth needed a hero, someone to help others who were in danger. He agreed and from then on, Sonic was the hero of Earth and saved anyone from danger." Sonic read the diary entry.

Sonic gulped at now knowing he was the creature Eggman wanted.

_Yes Sonic, are you starting to remember, _again the voice spoke.

Sonic closed his eyes and tried to remember.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Sonic was running around a room with Gerald Robotnik inside a watching box.

"Very good, I will add these results to your other test results" Gerald told him, "You may leave."

Sonic opened the door and saw a kid on the floor in front of him. Sonic bent down and helped him up.

"Thanked you" he said.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Abe" he answered, "And you?"

"I…I don't have one" Sonic said.

"Well, I saw you were pretty fast so how about…Sonic?" Abe asked.

"Sounds cool" Sonic said, "Friends."

"Friends" Abe said.

Sonic held up his hand and gave Abe a high-five. Abe did the same.

(End Of Flashback)

* * *

><p>Sonics' eyes shot open as he remembered that moment.<p>

"Abe is the Commander" Sonic said.

_Correct,_ the voice said.

"And he made me not be able to remember anything" Sonic said, his blue aura appearing around him again.

_Sonic calm down,_ the voice said,_ How about we…_

The voice was cut off by Sonic.

"NO! I want to get out of here and find out why Black Doom wants me" Sonic spoke.

_I see one memory is still blocked, _the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

_Don't you realise the reason Black Doom wants you, Sonic, is because you were one of his Black Arms officers,_ the voice told Sonic.

Sonic stumbled out of the chair and onto the floor. He then stood up and tried to remember that memory. Nothing came up.

"I can't find that memory," Sonic said.

_TRY HARDER,_ it yelled.

Sonic flinched at hearing his own mind yell at him. Sonic then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes once again to try and remember the memory. Then something appeared in Sonics' mind. Faint. But readable.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Now, it is time to take back the world" Black Doom said.

Sonic walked up to Black Doom.

"What world will we be taking over today?" Sonic asked.

Black Doom looked down at the black hedgehog beside him.

"Earth" Black Doom answered.

Sonics' pupil-less eyes widened at hearing that. His dark blue aura forming around him as he became enraged.

"Calm down, Officer…" Black Dom was cut off by Sonic.

"NO! I WIlL NOT LET YOU TAKE OVER MY HOME PLANET" Sonic shouted.

Sonic then ran off, blasting any black arms that got in his way. Sonic soon found Gerald Robotnik just about to take off in his ship.

"Excuse me, can I come with you?" Sonic asked.

Sonic made sure that his emerald pupils could be seen by the old man.

"You don't have to ask, of course you may" Gerald said.

"Thank you" Sonic said, following him up the ramp of the ship.

(End Of Flashback)

* * *

><p><em>See what I mean,<em> the voice told Sonic.

"No, this can't be true" Sonic exclaimed.

_But, it is, _it said, _memories don't lie._

"I…I gotta get outta here" Sonic said, as he ran off.

Sonic sighed as he continued running along the hallway toward the exit.

"I can't believe what I was like…in the…PAST"

**OKay, I take back what I said on chapter 3. This...Is...The...Longest...Chapter...EVER! As you can see this one shows more about Sonics' past. I did Lexar for Rouges' USB because that's the type of USB I have. Anyways read and review and hope you liked the story so far. Until next chapter.**


	7. A Friendly Chat But with An Enemy

Chapter 7

A Friendly Chat But with An Enemy

Shadow and Rouge were sitting in chairs in the Commanders' office. Rouge was concerned about Sonic, while Shadow was waiting for the Commanders' yelling speech. The Commander was pacing back and forth in front of his computer. Shadow and Rouge had moved the chairs around so they could face the Commander. The Commander suddenly stopped and turned to face the two G.U.N agents.

"You two should be happy I don't take away your badges!" The Commander yelled.

The Commander threw his fist down on the computer keyboard. Rouge flinched when he did that, but Shadow knew that would happen.

"You two broke down my door because you wanted something from me!" he yelled again.

"Sir, to tell you the truth I was actually trying to pick the lock, while Shadow..." Rouge was cut off by the Commander.

"Don't give me any excuses agent Rouge!" The Commander shouted. "You two didn't just destroy my door, you also took a file from my computer!"

"So, what punishment are you gonna give us?" Shadow asked.

The Commander sighed.

"You're not getting one" The Commander said.

"What! Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because you've got a mission instead" The Commander explained.

"What's the mission?" Shadow asked.

"You're going to find Black Doom and stop whatever he's planning" The Commander told them. "Are you two up for it?"

"Definitely" Shadow exclaimed. "I owe him a chaos sandwich."

"I'm in as well" Rouge said.

"Great, go and get Shadows' motorbike, then go and find Black Doom" The Commander ordered.

"How come it has to be MY motorbike?" Shadow asked.

"Because it the best vehicle in the vehicle room" Rouge explained.

"Well, I can't argue with that" Shadow said.

Shadow and Rouge left the Commanders' office and headed to the vehicle room. Just as soon as they left a G.U.N agent arrived and saluted the Commander.

"Sir, I was checking on the hedgehog, when I noticed a hole inside the secret facilities door" he explained.

"WHAT! SONIC ESCAPED!" The Commander shouted.

"Y...Yes...S...Sir" the agent stammered.

"If he escaped long before you checked on him, he would be gone by now" The Commander said.

"What shall I do, Sir?" the agent asked.

"Nothing" The Commander answered.

"But, Sir..." the agent was cut off by the Commander.

"No! Sonic has probably retained some parts of his old memory" The Commander explained.

"What will he do when he remembers everything?" the agent asked the Commander.

"He will either help Black Doom or help us stop him" The Commander explained again.

"Sir..." the agent cut himself off of what the Commander said next.

The Commander walked from the computer to the large window behind his desk and looked out it. It was near sunset as he looked at the pinkish red sky.

"I just hope he will be the same hedgehog I remember"

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the halls and just as he reached the door, a portal opened in front of him. Sonic was too busy trying to remember more memories than notice the portal he had just run into. When Sonic noticed the change in scenery he stopped running and looked around.<p>

"Where am I?" Sonic asked himself.  
><em>How should I know, <em>the voice exclaimed.

"I don't recall asking you!" Sonic cried.

_I'm apart of you which means you were,_ the voice exclaimed again.

"Whatever" Sonic said.

Suddenly light blue energy cuffs appeared around Sonics' wrists and ankles.

"What the..." Sonic was cut off as he was flung against the wall.

Sonics' back smacked against the wall as his cuffs attached themselves to the wall. Sonic struggled to get free, but it didn't work.

_Sonic, don't you notice something familiar about these cuffs,_ the voice said.

"Yeah, you're right. They look kinda like..." Sonic was cut off as a figure walked into the room, holding a remote of some sort.

He pushed a button on the remote in his hands and a jolt of electricity went through Sonics' body from the cuffs. Sonic groaned in pain as the surge passed over his beating heart and strong-willed soul. Once the surge was over, Sonic was breathing heavily. He looked up at the person who had done that to him.

"I should have known it was you" Sonic said.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and as he appeared so, he was Dr. Eggman. Sonic narrowed his gaze at Eggman.

_I remember from yesterday that Eggman wanted a creature, _Sonic thought, _I wonder if he knows it was meant to be me._

"Sonic, how very nice of you to come and visit me" Eggman said.

Sonic kept his gaze locked on Eggman. Eggman walked in front of Sonic and stopped a few inches away from him.

"So Sonic, I heard the Commander isn't very happy with you" Eggman told Sonic.

"Yeah, only because I broke down the secret facilities' door" Sonic explained. "That's all."

"Why were you inside the secret facility anyway Sonic?" Eggman asked, the tone in his voice was starting annoying Sonic.

"That's my business not yours!" Sonic yelled.

"Or is it because you escaped from G.U.N?" Eggman asked, his tone continuing.

Sonic stopped and stared at Eggman in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked his enemy.

Eggman started laughing at his enemies' confusion. Sonic frowned at Eggman and was about to speak, but Eggman beat him to it.

"Sonic, I knew from the very beginning about the creature my grandfather tested. I just never thought...it would be you" Eggman explained.

"Ha, so that means you can't use me" Sonic shouted.

"No, I can't, but..." Eggman started pacing back and forth.

Sonic watched Eggman walk back and forth in his place on the wall.

"But, what?" Sonic asked.

"But, I also found out from the files that I took from the Commander that in order for Black Doom to complete his plans he needs..." Eggman nearly finished, but Sonic finished for him.

"Me" Sonic said.

Sonic lowered his head, staring at the steel metal floor.

"I thought the Commander put memory barriers in your mind?" Eggman asked, while he stopped walking.

"They broke, when I turned into Dark Sonic" Sonic explained.

"Dark Sonic? Why did you call your other side that?" Eggman asked.

"Because, he's filled with nothing but hate, anger and...revenge" Sonic explained once more.

"Yes, but Sonic I need your..." Eggman stopped when he heard a voice.

_Don't listen to him Sonic, _the voice told Sonic,_ he just wants to hand you over to Black Doom._

Sonic became angry at Eggman, but not the idea of him handing Sonic to Black Doom. He was angry for being chained up. Sonics' aura appeared around him and started flaring as his pupils disappeared. His quills rose up as he turned black. He tried his best to get out of the energy cuffs hold. Until, his anger was at its highest. His aura, then turned dark blue and flared violently as Sonic let out dark pulses with the power of his aura. The energy chains were weakening as Sonics' power rose. Eggman was hiding behind a piece of unused metal that was meant for one of his robots. Finally the energy chains couldn't hold Sonic anymore as they gave way. Sonic floated to the steel floor safely landing on his feet. Soon, Sonics' emerald eyes appeared again, but he was still in his dark form.

"S...Sonic, are you..." Eggman was cut off when he realised Sonic was looking around the room.

Sonic turned his gaze to Eggman, who was now shaking. Sonic walked over to Eggman, but didn't attack him.

"You really are an Egghead" Sonic said.

Eggman stopped shaking and turned to look at Sonic. Sonic had his arms folded and had usual cocky smile.  
>"Sonic, your not..." Sonic cut Eggman off.<p>

"I wouldn't lose control to something I hardly know" Sonic said.

_Except you know me, _the voice reminded Sonic it was still there.

"Shut up" Sonic said in an annoyed tone.

Sonic then looked around the room again, then looked at Eggman.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Sonic asked.

Eggman stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's about Black Doom" Eggman explained.

Sonics' expression changed from a cocky smile to a frown.

_What is Black Doom planning this time,_ Sonic thought.

**Sorry, If I kept you in suspense I had to look things up on my ipod on the weekend. So, Sonics' joining forces with Eggman to stop Black Doom. Is it another one of Eggmans tricks? Or does he really need Sonics' help? We'll find out next chapter won't we then. See ya next chap. **


	8. Plan Of Action

Chapter 8

Plan Of Action

Shadow and Rouge ran through the city of Westopolis, looking all around for any signs of Black Doom. Shadow stopped at the corner of a building and looked around the corner to spy at the next building. He saw hundreds of Black Arms officers patrolling around the area of the building. Shadow turned back around to face Rouge.

"Black Doom must be in that building" Shadow told her.

"Okay, what should we do?" Rouge asked.

Shadow thought for a moment, then set his mind on one thing.

_Maybe the Doctor has Sonic. And if he does. That means we can think of a plan altogether, _Shadow thought.

"The Doctor might have Sonic and with him he maybe able to help" Shadow explained.

"Shadow, are you sure?" Rouge asked.

"He helped us defeat Black Doom last time. Why won't he do it again?" Shadow said.

"He hardly did anything last time. Like most of us did. You were the only one that completely stopped Black Doom" Rouge explained.

"Not really. All of the others and the Doctor told me where to go and what to do. Black Doom just wanted to use me, that's why I sided with you and the others. That and I learned so much from you and the Doctor in the time I had here" Shadow told Rouge.

Rouge nodded, but then realised something.

"But, we don't even know where his new lair is" Rouge told Shadow.

"I think I have an idea" Shadow smirked.

Shadow led the way as they ran towards the old abandoned prison in Central Westopolis. Where Shadow thought Eggmans' new lair was.

* * *

><p>Eggman led Sonic into the control room of the prison. Eggman walked over to the computer and started logging in. Once he was on he entered a file of Westopolis. It looked more like a map of Westopolis, showing everyone in their places and where they were going. Sonic looked up at the screen and became very suspicious of Eggman.<p>

"How did you get that map?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways" Eggman replied.

Eggman zoomed the computer in on the building Black Doom was in. Sonic looked at the screen and saw all the red and black dots of the Black Arms officers. Sonic saw at least fifty Black Arms guarding a corner each.

"Black Dooms' got the place guarded pretty well" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, he has" Eggman said.

"Wait, what's that?" Sonic asked, pointing at the screen.

Sonic was pointing at two dots heading towards the base. One looked like the head of Shadow, while the other looked like the head of Rouge. Sonics' eyes widened at this.

"It's Shadow and Rouge" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh no! Lock down all the doors!" Eggman yelled at one of his robots.

"Eggman! What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Making sure they don't tell the Commander where I am" Eggman told Sonic.

"But, they can help us" Sonic reassured Eggman.

"No, they can't! They will tell the Commander where I am!" Eggman shouted at Sonic.

"Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and think about what Black Doom will do to the Earth" Sonic shouted back.

Eggman stopped shouting at the robots and listened to Sonic. Sonic saw that Eggman was listening, so he continued his speech.

"We're going to need all the help we can get, Eggman. I know I just remembered all the things the Commander had blocked off from my memory, but I do know that Black Doom wants to take over Earth. If that happens, who knows what he will do to the world? I may have been apart of Black Dooms Army, but I have changed to the hero of Earth and nothing will stop me from protecting it" Sonic explained.

Eggmans' eyes widened at what Sonic had just said. Although it's hard to see his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"You are right, Sonic," Eggman said.

"Heh! I would've never thought you would say that to me" Sonic remarked.

Eggman scoffed at Sonics' remark.

"We do need all the help we can get" Eggman said to Sonic. "But, you do know once this is over I'm going back to being the villain who wants to take over the world."

"That's more like it" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman nodded at Sonic.

"Open all the doors, so those two can come in" Eggman told the robot.

Once Eggman said that Sonic smiled. All the doors opened up as Shadow and Rouge were waiting outside. Once all the doors were open again, Shadow and Rouge walked in. They kept walking through the long hallway to the control room, until they reached it. Shadow and Rouge saw Sonic, as he stood in front of the computer screen.

"Sonic! You're all right!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Of course I am" Sonic said.

Shadow and Rouge walked over to Sonic. As they approached him, they saw he saw in his dark form.

"Sonic? How are…" Rouge was cut off by Sonic.

"I learned how to control it and channel my power to a small amount" Sonic explained.

"You're a fast learner" Shadow commented.

"Heh, I've always been fast," Sonic said.

Sonic had his arms folded as Shadow and Rouge came up beside him. Rouge looked at the computer screen and sighed.

"Dr. Eggman took this program off the Commanders' computer" Rouge said.

"I didn't take it from the Commanders' computer. I simply bought it" Eggman told them.

"Nice lie, Doc, but I don't buy it" Sonic smiled.

"Fine, I stole it using a computer virus. So what?" Eggman said.

"We should've guessed" Shadow said.

"So, Eggy, what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know" Eggman answered.

Sonic turned around to look at Eggman. An angry glare on his face.

"You've got an I.Q. of 300 and you don't have a plan!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman started shaking at Sonics' sudden anger. Sonic realised he had become angry and he started taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It worked.

"No, but you know how long it usually takes me to think of a plan" Eggman said.

Sonic nodded at Eggman as he turned around to face the computer screen again. Sonics' eyes darted around the building the Black Arms were guarding. Sonic put his hand up to his chin, as if he was in thought.

"Hmm…" Sonic murmured.

"What is it, Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe we could fight our way in" Sonic suggested.

"But that's crazy!" Shadow exclaimed. "We'd be outnumbered!"

"Not necessarily" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Eggman! Do you still have your robot army?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. I always do. Just in case you ruin my plans and I need backup" Eggman told Sonic.

"Great! We'll be able to take down Black Dooms army of Black Arms easily now" Sonic exclaimed.

"But Sonic, won't the robots get affected by Black Dooms mind control?" Shadow asked.

"Nope" Sonic shook his head. "They're machines, they won't get affected."

"So, what's the plan?" Rouge asked.

"It's easy. Eggman will lead his robot army around the building and distract all the Black Arms, while you two help me get inside by finding some sort of small doorway in or we could go through the Ventilation system" Sonic explained.

"Sonic, that is actually a pretty good plan" Shadow said. "But if there are some Black Arms in the building can I take them out?"

"Sure. But, I want to defeat Black Doom on my own" Sonic told them.

"But why?" Rouge asked.

They all knew how Sonic liked doing things on his own, but going after Black Doom without any backup isn't a good idea.

"Well, I think Sonic should defeat Black Doom on his own" Shadow spoke up from the silence.

Rouge looked at Shadow in surprise. Shadow rolled his ruby eyes at her.

"Last time I defeated Black Doom on my own because he was using me, now it's Sonics' turn to defeat Black Doom on his own" Shadow explained. "Since this time its between Sonic and Black Doom and that Black Doom needs Sonic to take over the world as well."

Sonic gave Shadow a thankful smile and Shadow returned the smile to him.

_So, the plans' gonna be put into phase then._

**_Took awhile, but it's up. Hope you enjoyed this chap of them figuring out a plan. Please, review if you liked it. See ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT._**


	9. Fear For A Brother

Chapter 9

Fear For A Brother

Sonic ran toward the building with Shadow and Rouge by his side. They were going to infiltrate the base with him, while Eggman distracted the Black Arms with his army of robots. Sonic kicked the grate and then pulled it off, revealing the metal tunnel within. He climbed in, followed by Shadow and Rouge. They climbed through the tunnels of the ventilation system, trying to find where Black Doom was. Sonic looked through all the gratings they passed but didn't see Black Doom in any of the rooms they passed over. They turned a corner and was about to go over another grating when they saw Black Doom in a room. WITH THE CHAOS EMERALDS! Sonic gasped in shock.

_How could he have gotten all the Chaos Emeralds already? _Sonic asked in his thoughts.

Sonic showed Shadow and Rouge what he saw and they both gaped at it. They looked at Sonic as if to get an order of what to do next. Sonic grinned widely and nodded. Shadow smirked and bashed the grating down to the ground, then jumped down along with Sonic and Rouge behind him. Shadow, Sonic and Rouge landed behind Black Doom, all in a fighting stance.

"So, you decided to come after all, Sonic," Black Doom said, turning around to face them.

"I'm not joining you Black Doom! And never will again! I'm here to settle this once and for all!" Sonic shouted at the alien.

"And what are they doing here? Are they your back-up? Well, Sonic I thought you wouldn't need back-up as your more powerful than even the Ultimate Lifeform," Black Doom teased Sonic.

Sonic growled and lowered himself into a pouncing position, summoning dark energy balls to his hands.

"Sonic, don't. We'll leave him to you," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and threw a dark energy ball at Black Doom. He dodged and laughed at the black hedgehog.

"Is that all you've got! I raised you from a little hedgehog and trained you and that's all you can throw at me! You're becoming as weak as the _new _Sonic!" Black Doom teased Sonic again, causing the hedgehog to become enraged and throw a heap more dark energy balls at him while his aura flared around him.

"Sonic, Calm Down!" Shadow and Rouge shouted.

"Get Out Of Here Now! I Can Handle Ol' Doomy!" Sonic shouted back at them.

The two agents looked at each other, then ran out of the room and made sure no Black Arms got in the room to help Black Doom. Sonic threw more dark energy balls at Black Doom as he kept dodging and teasing the hedgehog, making him angrier.

"I'm starting to wonder how you can be a hero! You've got no control over your power or anger!" Black Doom taunted.

"AUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in anger, unleashing an attack similar to Shadow's Chaos Blast except purple.

The blast covered the entire room in a purple energy blast, but it soon disappeared. Sonic was standing on the other side of the room, breathing heavily, while Black Doom floated on the other side, amused at the hedgehog's low anger management.

"You're … Done … Black … Doom," Sonic panted as he ran toward him and was about to punch when he dodged and Sonic ran into some bars of a cage.

Sonic looked up and gasped. Tails, a young two-tailed orange fox was sitting at the other side of the cage, cowering in fear.

"Tails…" Sonic whispered.

"Now, Sonic. What is that mutant fox to you?" Black Doom asked.

"H ... He's like a brother to me," Sonic answered, frightened for his best friend and brother.

"Now you see why you should join back up with me. The longer you resist the more of your friends I capture and torture until you do as I want. So, what will it be Sonic? Will you join back up with me and save your friends or continue being the hero and save yourself?" Black Doom asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails, then at Black Doom's outstretched hand. He didn't want to do neither, but he wanted to save Tails and make sure he doesn't go with Black Doom so he doesn't help him destroy the planet. But Sonic knew that the choice he was about to make would save Tails.


	10. Fragmented Memories Pieced Together

Chapter 10

Fragmented Memories Pieced Together

"So, what will it be Sonic? Your freedom? Or their pain?" Black Doom asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails' cowering form and then looked at Black Doom's hand.

"If it means that they're gonna be safe then ... I'll do it," Sonic said and took Black Doom's hand.

Black Doom smiled, although it couldn't be seen. He helped Sonic to his feet and the hedgehog looked at Tails with small tears in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry, bud..." he said.

Tails looked up and saw Sonic. He crawled over to the cages' bars where Sonic was standing in front of and looked up at Sonic.

"S...Sonic, is that ... you?" he asked.

Sonic gulped and looked away from Tails.

"Please ... get me out of here," Tails said with a worried tone.

Black Doom put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and led him away from the cage and to the middle of the room.

"Come, Sonic. You need to know the rest about your past," he said.

Sonic nodded and followed. Tails watched and clutched the bars tightly in his grasp. He saw all of a sudden that Sonic's fur was black.

"And why is your fur black?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails and then turned away. The tears in his eyes went away, but not before one went down his cheek. Black Doom raised a brow at his tear and then decided to tell him the rest.

"You ... You said something about the r...rest of my past?" Sonic asked with a tone that sounded like he was crying. "I thought I already had every memory unblocked now."

"Yes. Some parts of your memory are still fragmented from the barrier, but I can tell you the rest, because you wouldn't remember it because you were an infant then," he told Sonic.

"An infant?" Sonic asked.

"A baby hedgehog," Black Doom answered.

"Uh huh, I can easily still tell you might lie to me," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

The worried and scared expression he had had changed to suspicion as the black alien leader said this.

"Yes and no," Black Doom said. "But you can't blame the alien that raised you from a small hedgehog."

Sonic frowned at Black Doom and growled.

"Fine. What is it?" Sonic snarled.

"Well..." Black Doom started.

Tails leaned forward against the bars to hear what Black Doom had to say and frowned as he didn't know Black Doom had known Sonic. He had known Sonic for quite some but Tails never knew the origins of his big brother or his speed. Black Doom may be able to answer these questions if he didn't lie.

"You were never born or created on this planet. You have never known about Earth until I told you that I had saved you from human forces here. You were instead born on the planet Morkilious. The first planet the Black Arms had attacked and took over when we arrived in this dimension," Black Doom explained to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"T...That's impossible," Sonic said.

"Mmm...no, no, no, Sonic. This is the real truth. The Black Arms and I attacked the planet and killed your parents. But when I got to you. Your aura of power was so strong. So strong, I had to have you. I told the Black Arms to finish off the planet while I took you to our ship and raised you," he told Sonic.

"Y...You monster. You...You took away my family for your own benefit!" Sonic shouted.

"But isn't this life much better than you expected! The friends you have gained, the power you have! Isn't this life better than what would have happened!" Black Doom exclaimed.

Sonic shook his head in anger, tears flowing from his eyes.

"NO! I Didn't Know My Parents! I'll Never Get To Know Them And What The Planet I Came From Was Like! All Because Of Your Selfishness!" Sonic shouted.

"My selfishness, young hedgehog! Mine! You would rather be dead and with the King and Queen than live this wonderful life you have!" Black Doom shouted back.

"Wait ... King and Queen?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? Your parents were the King and Queen of Morkilious and you, Sonic, were the Prince of Morkilious before it was destroyed," Black Doom told Sonic, the smile growing more on his face.

Sonic's facial expression changed from sadness and despair to shock and surprise as this was just told to him. He was the Prince of a planet he had never heard of until now. The most part that freaked him out was that he had found out he wasn't a regular Mobian hedgehog. He was an alien hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHOA! Bet you weren't expecting this! I haven't been on the internet since Tuesday because my Mum's computer broke and we had to get my Grandma's. It's alot slower than the last one and we don't know how long it will last. So, be patient if I don't update quick enough because the computer might have broken. I'll tell you in ONE of my updates when I have a new computer that won't brake until a few years time. Until R&amp;R and Enjoy!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	11. Rescuing A Friend And A New Plan

Chapter 11

Rescuing A Friend And A New Plan

Rage filled the black hedgehog as he stood in front of Black Doom. The truth that had come out of Black Doom's not seen mouth was horrible. It filled Sonic with an anger he didn't know he had. He clenched his hands into fists, his aura appeared and flared, his pupils disappeared and he growled in anger at the alien.

"You Took Away My Family For Just My Power!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Now, now, young prince, don't get mad. Every planet has to fall to my rule. It's only a matter of time," Black Doom said.

Sonic's hands snapped open and black balls appeared in his hands with purple electricity crackling around them. His eyes returned, but the aura continued to flare violently. Sonic growled and threw them at the alien. Black Doom disappeared and laughed at Sonic.

"You Should Know That Since I Raised You! I Know All Your Moves!" Black Doom cried.

Sonic stopped growling and throwing the energy balls at him. He realised Black Doom was right.

_He's right. He knows all my moves. There has to be a way to defeat him without him knowing my moves, _Sonic thought.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind and Sonic smiled.

_He doesn't know about my super form though. If he says that I've hung around him for as long as he's said, then I would have had no contact with the Chaos Emeralds_ _with him around,_ Sonic thought, smiling at Black Doom.

Black Doom raised an eyebrow at Sonic's smile.

"Why are you smiling? I know all your moves, Sonic. You cannot defeat me," Black Doom said.

Sonic's smile grew wider.

"Not _all_ my moves," Sonic chuckled.

Sonic ran over to Tails' cage and pulled on the bars with all the new strength he had found out that he had. He growled as he pulled at it more, until he still couldn't break it. He took a few steps back and got two black energy balls in his hands. He looked at Tails with concern in his emerald eyes.

"Tails! Get Away The Bars Now!" Sonic shouted.

Tails got to his feet and ran over to the other side of the cage. Sonic threw the energy balls and Tails covered his face with his arms. The energy balls made contact with the bars and the bars blew up. The metal bars went flying back toward Tails, but didn't hurt him that much. The only important part of him was his skull, eyes and nose. Some bars scraped across his legs, but didn't make really bad wounds on him. Tails uncovered his face and looked at Sonic. Tails saw that the black hedgehog was in front of him already. Sonic grabbed Tails and hurriedly pushed him out of the cage.

"Tails, I need you to get out of here now! Get out of this building quickly!" Sonic shouted in his ears.

Tails covered his ears at Sonic's shout and looked at him in concern.

"Wait! What about you? And why are you black instead of blue?" Tails asked, being pushed out of the cage by Sonic.

"I'll explain later, okay! Now get out! Tell Rouge and Shadow to get out too!" Sonic shouted and grabbed Tails and threw him into the air as Tails flew over Black Doom and out the door.

"Why are you getting him out of here, Sonic? He could see the damage I can do to you," Black Doom said to Sonic.

Sonic growled and ran over to the pedestal the Chaos Emeralds were on top of in the glass case. Black Doom saw this and shook his head.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. You should know that you cannot use the power of the Chaos Emeralds like Shadow can. You are an alien like me, but unlike me, you have too much anger in your being which will cause the emeralds to not let you use their power," Black Doom laughed as he lunged at Sonic and pinned him against the wall by his neck.

Sonic cried out in shock and tried to get out of Black Doom's grasp.

"Let Me Go!" Sonic shouted.

Black Doom laughed and tightened his grip on Sonic's neck.

"I wanted you to work for me again. I wanted my best officer back again. But you deny why I let you live! And decide to live with these ... humans!" Black Doom shouted.

Sonic gagged and struggled to get out of Black Doom's grip. He spun his legs around and kicked Black Doom in the chest. The alien staggered back, clutching his chest and smiling. Sonic landed on the floor on his feet and ran over to the glass case. He smashed his fist into it and grabbed one of the emeralds. Glass fragments went into his glove and blood came out of his hand and trickled down his glove and arm. Sonic didn't even cringe, he kept his frown aimed at Black Doom and the emerald glowed brightly in his hand.

Tails, Shadow and Rouge watched from the doorway as Sonic began to glow an almost blinding white. Black Doom's black and red colouring went pale as he watched the blinding light get brighter and then start to get dimmer. Once the light disappeared Sonic still stood where he was but he was a bright gold colour and his eyes were a sun orange. He glared at the door and pointed his finger at the three to get out.

"You Three Get Out As Quickly As You Can! I'll Take Care Of Ol' Ugly!" Sonic yelled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your old guardian," Black Doom told Sonic.

Sonic growled at Black Doom's comment. Black Doom didn't look the slightest bit fazed from Sonic's transformation into Super Sonic, but on the inside Black Doom was shocked that Sonic could do that.

"GO! This May Get Out Of Hand And I Don't Want Anyone Hurt! So Get Out! And Stay Out! I'll Take Care Of Everything Here!" Sonic shouted as he lunged at Black Doom.

The three friends of Sonic's closed the door and ran as quickly as they could to get out. Because if Sonic said it would get out of hand, it would get out of hand and especially with him in his Super form and against the leader of the worst alien race ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've still got the slow, boring computer. THIS SUCKS! IT SUCKS! I HATE COMPUTERS! I CAN'T WATCH YOUTUBE EITHER! Oh well, hope you like.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	12. Alien Hedgehog VS BlackArms Alien Leader

Chapter 12

Alien Hedgehog VS Black Arms Alien Leader

"Do You Really Think You Can Defeat Me? I Raised You! I Taught You Everything You Know! You Know Nothing!" Black Doom shouted at Sonic.

"I don't think I can defeat you. I know I can. And you may have taught me some things, but I learned some things on my own over these past few years I've been on Earth," Sonic told Black Doom.

"It looks that way, but I doubt you learned _a lot_ of new abilities," Black Doom laughed.

Sonic growled and flew at him. Black Doom dodged and Sonic zoomed around the room and aimed a punch at Black Doom. It hit him in the chest and Sonic flew backwards and threw a Chaos Bomb at him. It blew up when it made contact with his face. Sonic threw two more Chaos Bombs at Black Doom and growled as the alien was still standing.

"You Cannot Defeat Me! I Told You That! I Am More Powerful Than You Will Ever Be!" Black Doom shouted.

Sonic growled and Black Doom laughed. Sonic stopped growling and realised something.

_He's only teasing me to make me use my weak attacks. I need to use a stronger attacks, _Sonic thought.

Sonic floated in the air for a while, thinking of a stronger attack to use on Black Doom. It came to him like lightning, but he bit his lip and looked at the door.

_I know this attack will be the only thing that could make him weak enough to defeat. But it may also kill me, _Sonic thought as he looked at the roof. _But what other choice do I have?_

Sonic flew up near the roof and looked down at the alien leader.

"I Want This To End Now!" Sonic snarled.

Black Doom smiled at Sonic.

"Let's Get It over With. Shall We?" Black Doom said.

Sonic growled and brought his hands near his chest and brought his knees up under his elbows. A yellow light surrounded Sonic and Black Doom watched the hedgehog concentrate.

"Chaos … Control!" Sonic shouted and uncurled his arms and legs from his chest.

A bright light flashed from Sonic over to Black Doom. It then completely covered the room they were in. Black Doom screamed in pain as Sonic groaned in concentration and agony.

XXXXX

Tails, Shadow and Rouge ran out of the front door out of the building their friend and Black Doom were fighting in. It had taken longer for them to get out, for there was a considerable amount of Black Arms inside the building. Dr Eggman had his robot army standing in front of him as he stood at the back. Tails, Shadow and Rouge ran through the crowd of robots and to the back. They turned around and watched as the building was engulfed in a bright yellow light. They all covered their eyes and then it started to go away. But as it went away, the building started to collapse under the pressure of the light's power. Tails gasped and tried to run forward but was caught by a gloved hand. Rouge had grabbed the young foxes' wrist to try and stop him from moving forward.

"SONIC! SONIC NO!" Tails cried.

The building collapsed and Tails watched as it did. Tears appeared in his eyes and he fell on his knees and cried. His brother, Sonic, wouldn't have been able to survive the building's fallen debris on him. Rouge pulled Tails into a hug to try and calm him down. Tails cried into the bat's shoulder as the collapsing building replayed itself in his head with Sonic underneath all the debris. Shadow sighed and looked over at the fallen building and wondered if he _had_ survived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zombie-Talk: Very short. I know. All the ideas I had. Want to watch Princess Resurrection now.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	13. A Finale To A Hedgehog's Origins

Chapter 13

A Finale To A Hedgehog's Origins

Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman still stood in place. Tails didn't dare look at the wreckage. He couldn't look it. His brother had just been buried under a building and he just couldn't look for any remains of him. Shadow and Rouge wanted to go over to the wreckage. They wanted to look through it, to see if Sonic had survived. But they also knew that if Sonic had survived … that Black Doom had also survived. Eggman sat in his hover-mobile, looking down at the wreckage as well, wondering also if the hedgehog had survived.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Tails asked.

"I'm sure he did make it, Tails," Rouge reassured him. "It's just taking him awhile to get out of there."

"I'm sure that Faker survived. His new power was … very powerful," Shadow told them.

Rouge and Tails looked at Shadow. They knew that Shadow never admitted when someone, including Sonic, was fast or powerful. Rouge knew he was probably saying that to put Tails' hopes up.

"Do you mean that, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I do mean it, Tails," Shadow told him.

As Shadow said this, the rubble started to move. Some cracking can be heard as the rocks, bricks and metals are being moved aside. Tails, Shadow and Rouge looked over at the building along with Eggman. His robots got into fighting stances, ready to fight if it wasn't Sonic. Suddenly all the rubble was thrown upwards and Black Doom flew up with it. He was in quite a bad state, cuts, burns and bruises covered his body, along with some black blood coming from the wounds. He glared at the group and Eggman's forces and then at the rest of the rubble.

"If you can hear me hedgehog, just know this. I will be back and next time…" Black Doom's eyes narrowed at the rubble, "… I won't go so easy on you."

After that he flew off, calling his Black Arms to follow. They did so, or the ones that were still alive. The group watched Black Doom and the Black Arms leave and as they did, Tails heard a small groan coming from the rubble. He turned his head and looked over to the rubble of the building. A torn gloved hand grabbed hold of a rock and tried to pull itself and something else up with it. Tails gasped and ran over to the gloved hand. There were tears streaming down his face as he ran to the rubble.

"SONIC!" he shouted.

The gloved hand finally lifted up a body of a deep blue hedgehog. He looked over at Tails with exhausted emerald eyes. He smiled when he saw Tails and tried giving him the usual thumbs up, but fell over. Tails caught him and helped him to his feet.

"T…Thanks, Tails," Sonic said.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay," Tails told him.

"And the same to you," Sonic told Tails, slowly ruffling his fringe.

Tails laughed, glad he had his big brother still around. Shadow and Rouge came over to them. Shadow had his arms folded and Rouge smiled as she knew it was all over with. Eggman looked around and recalled his troops to the prison. Shadow noticed this and growled and was about to go after him but a gloved hand stopped him.

"There's been enough fighting today, Shadow," Sonic told him.

A small smile went across Shadow's smile as he looked back at his rival. They all saw how badly wounded Sonic was. He had burns all over his body as well as a few cuts across his chest and arms. His gloves were slightly torn open and his shoes had scrapes across them. Sonic smirked and Tails put Sonic's right arm around his shoulders.

"So, what comes now? Do we go after Black Doom and stop him for good or…" Shadow couldn't finish his question before Sonic shook his head.

"He'll come back when he's ready to fight again and we'll be ready when he does," Sonic told them.

Shadow, Rouge and Tails looked at Sonic.

"Right now … nngh … I wanna rest and research on the planet Morkilious," Sonic told his friends.

Tails cocked an eyebrow at Sonic in wonder at Sonic's statement.

"Why do you want to research about that planet?" he asked his brother.

Sonic looked at Tails with a half-happy half-sad smile. Tails noticed this and became concerned for Sonic.

"I wanna find my family," Sonic told the fox. "That's why."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNNNNND THE END! WOW! I finally finished a fanfic that was popular (Slightly). Anyways, I'm hoping you're gonna be ready because there's gonna be a sequel to this. WHAT? Can't You tell? Sonic says himself he wants to find his family and that indicates sequel. As well as I've already thought up half of it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this story because the sequel will be action packed, adventure filled and dramaticly full of awesome scenes. Hope you guys will like the sequel once I get it started. Can't wait to write and re-read it. Cya at the sequel!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
